


风月

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: *民国AU，部分情节借鉴《罗曼蒂克消亡史》*文中青帮对应历史青帮 黄杜张 →黄蔡张





	风月

*半年前的民国AU，借鉴《罗曼蒂克消亡史》，太喜欢小说  
*有历史bug请原谅，就当虚构故事看吧

*  
蔡先生在上海做生意，办银行，任华董，拜学者，办学校。他是怎么从苏州还是扬州跑来，来上海是杀过人还是卖过烟，这些问题早就没有人计较。  
无论是哪里人，日本人、美国人还是北方人，想在现在的上海站稳脚跟，是要认识几个人的。原来是黄张蔡，现在是蔡黄张，尤其是蔡先生。不认识蔡先生，就见不到黄先生，认识张先生好像是没多大用处的。  
听人说，蔡先生和戴先生是熟悉的。

蔡三公子名徐坤，是蔡先生家的三公子，原被叫蔡小公子，但自从蔡先生收养了自己的两个外甥，小公子这叫法就不合适了。  
但是外人看来终究是自家的幺子。他娘不知是哪个命薄的红颜，生下他没两年就去了，但蔡先生是疼他的。知道主母会让他受委屈，安排在一条街以外的小楼里住着，找了个稳妥的阿姨照看。那些年小报记者也盯着。大公子是贸易商会秘书长，二公子是法租界巡捕，这孩子比起这两位公子太小了些，娘又没的悄无声息。可是蔡先生坦然，到了年岁就把他送到了章先生门下。  
大家懂了，这孩子不仅是认的疼的，还要好生培养的，将来再为蔡家大宅添砖加瓦。  
可是算着三公子十五岁了，又听人说蔡先生把他送到了日本。这是走几天还是彻底送走？小报记者猜猜肯定是蔡先生一咬牙，送走了吧。  
那几年东北不太好，上海虽然该赌钱赌钱该跳舞跳舞，报纸上的字总是清清楚楚。送走这孩子说到底还是疼爱的深切。  
那香消玉殒的美人在蔡先生心里份量看来不小哦。

四年过去，工人罢工这个词连三岁的娃娃都会软糯地讲出来，政府楼里姓汪的比姓蒋的一天比一天多，马路上穿着呢子大衣却一口生硬中国话的日本人增多了，穿着灰蓝袍子操着北方口音的人也多了。  
蔡先生任地方会长的恒社已经有了将近五百社员，除了政府的人，文学界、电影界、新闻界的人都参与进来。

蔡家办舞会，蔡先生拍拍旁边年轻人瘦削的肩。  
“各位，犬子徐坤。”

没几天就有小报记者发出来。  
又回来了。

*  
叫王先生为“先生”的人并不多，大多数看到海报上“王子异”三个字都会叫出：“哎呀，王明星的呀！”  
这王明星并不是多老牌的明星，只是红的突然，红的顺畅，红的四通八达。三年前真正的大明星胡小姐的戏临时被换了男主角，换的这个人模样周正，眉眼分明，只是听说是个北方人，小时候学京戏，还受过梅先生的指点。大家看报时只当是个无名氏在四处牵扯，胡小姐的戏嘛，只看胡小姐就好啦。  
没想到电影一上映，这个无名氏还真的和胡小姐谱了一场悲情恋曲。那分明的眉眼拧在一起，泫然欲泣，胡小姐的瑰丽容颜也因为这哀伤的回馈显得更如一朵被雨打湿的花。无名氏的名字被人记住，越来越多的人买戏票，看着黑白影像和文字的交替流下眼泪。  
无名氏变成“王子异”又变成“王明星”，王先生一年接了四部电影，轮轴转得又快又好，张导演李导演都夸“年轻人有前途的呀”，四部一上映，王先生也不单单是个明星了。

戏拍的愈多，喜欢他想认识他的人也愈来愈多，政界商界，酒桌赌场，王先生总是被不同的人带着去了，被这个公子介绍给那个大亨，被这位导演介绍给那个记者。张先生的公子与他成为朋友，没过几天从小在国外长大的许家千金就挽着他的手去了丽都舞厅。爱办舞会的太太们也想托纨绔子弟的关系请他到家里的舞会来，虽是女眷不好过分殷切，但是见见也是好的。  
挺阔的胸背，舒朗的眉眼，那电影里听不到低沉声音……  
“还有那一口不紧不慢的北方腔调！”太太小姐们抢着说。  
明明只是个演员，却太快地成为了上流圈里的抢手货。只是他待谁都很好，从市长家的外甥女到寡居的银行太太，愿意凑近去就是一张笑脸，至多一支舞，其他再没有什么。

想再多亲近些，就会出现什么人来提醒你，王明星是不能离得太近的人。  
只是个演员，到上海的三年后，上海滩春申君蔡先生就将他迎进了门中。

*  
蔡家平时舞会不多，这次也是因为蔡二公子的孩子满月，请了些法租界公董局和巡捕房的人。其中好几个法国佬，自然好这杯盘琳琅曲调奢靡的一口。  
蔡先生对于洋人的这些还是反感的，每次都开头出席打个招呼喝杯酒便走。这次出来身旁却跟着个年轻人。  
年轻人瘦高身材，海力斯西装裹着窄瘦的身体。细看鼻梁高挺有点外国样子，眼睛却像是属于台上的旦角，层层叠叠，影影绰绰，看久了一定会迷了心智。  
“各位，犬子徐坤，前几日刚从日本回来。”

大家想半天，这不是那两个父亲是日本人的外甥，那就是三公子咯？  
三公子从日本回来啦，三公子模样这么好的呀，三公子的妈妈究竟是当年上海的哪个大美人呀？  
最后还是回到美人的故事上了。

蔡先生又说了几句，什么三公子年龄还小，在日本读书累坏了身子，先在家养养。合适的话先定亲事，身子差不多了再看能不能到大哥身边帮帮忙。  
“没学到什么，日本那地方，学到什么也要接回来的。”  
蔡先生不喜欢日本，更不喜欢日本人。

今天这场舞会惯例邀请了张家的公子和小姐。蔡二公子的夫人最是喜欢王先生，刚出月子有这个机会当然是千叮咛万嘱咐他们把王先生也邀请来。王先生是很愿意来蔡家的，他一身白色西装，头发一丝不苟地背在脑后，脸上又是淡淡的微笑，唇边有个褶。  
年岁不大，却把锋利的英俊和温良的性子融的这般好。

过会儿是张公子见着自家伯父过来，认识了早听父亲说过的三公子。这边张公子和张小姐介绍了王先生，王先生早就是蔡先生门客，主要是与三公子互道了声好。随后就各自去了。  
这便是一般人知道的，蔡三公子和王先生第一次见面。

乐队里的萨克斯伴着轻松的鼓点吹起来，女歌手声音低沉饱满却带着一点俏皮。  
“人生就是戏演演不完的戏/  
有的时候悲有的时候喜/  
看戏的人儿最呀最稀奇/  
最呀最稀奇”

蔡三公子刚结束与周家小姐的一支舞。  
父亲已经回房去，他被舞会现场的女孩子团团围着。连庶出都谈不上的身份自然是进不了先生公子的圈子，但是尚小的年纪和浓丽的样貌却很快被活泼开朗的小姐们接受，一个一个拉着他跳舞。

王先生今天是张小姐的男伴。张小姐仗着父亲的势力自小霸道，一口一个“子异”叫的王先生连眼睛都不能移。王先生只好陪着她，一曲一曲跳来跳去，遇到许家小姐周家少奶奶还得陪着演足温柔哥哥的戏码。但是他早就发现张小姐的目光一会儿就会随着舞曲转到那女孩堆里的瘦高少年身上。  
他只是笑笑。

那时是晚春的下午，窗外醺的一片暖黄，温度升的有点高，屋里也有点热。  
三公子的身子是有点虚，跳了一会儿汗就渗出来，他顿觉寒凉。身边是一圈香膏胭脂的味道，喉头渐渐升起一股腥气。  
酒？酒不能喝的。他只好弯起眉眼说句“失陪”，在一片失望和撒娇中走向楼梯后的小门，出了房子透气。

园子里的丁香凄惨地落了一地，味道还是有的，俏丽小花却只剩零星几朵。倒是紫藤萝垂坠下来，挂在廊间招招摇摇。

王先生自然是发现了三公子不见。因为这张小姐虽然还在没完没了的跳，但自那身影钻到楼梯后，就彻底失了心神。  
他已经被失了心神的张家千金踩了五脚。  
他无奈，只好示意自己愿意去找找那人，求她的高跟鞋放过他这双脚，张小姐这才开心地放开了掐在他肩膀上的手。

那天虽是晴天，日子却不太平，越来越多的人和越来越多的事情都要在上海发生。

王先生走到花园，看到有个人坐在花池边。西装扔在一边。花池低，那人一双长腿曲着，身体只得向后撑着，头微仰着。原先扣紧的衬衫扣子已经解到第三颗，露出点过于细白的锁骨尖。  
春花花期已过，只剩些馥郁的浓香留着，绿叶掩映着那人的身子。  
细碎的黑发沾了汗贴着两鬓。  
王先生走过去，皮鞋的声音不大不小。  
他知道，蔡三公子能听到。  
只是这三公子仍是自顾自地坐在那里，目光像是看着远处的一棵树。

然后王先生就走到三公子面前去，他肩膀宽，走过去就遮蔽了蔡三公子身上的日光，三公子的目光落到他身上，他的目光也落到三公子身上。  
王先生跳了四支舞，被踩了五脚，一口酒都没来得及喝就出来找人，本该是带着点怨气的。  
但他还是弯腰，伸出右手撩起三公子的额发，用手掌抚上那满是汗水却冰凉的额头。

怎么出了这样多汗，你喝酒了吗？  
坤坤？  
嗯，真是一口好听的北方腔调，早软的超过了吴语。

日子像是太平却又不太平的样子，只有歌还唱着舞还跳着。  
“要是你比一比/  
谁演得最卖力/  
只怕那演员反而不如你/  
看戏的人儿个个是戏迷”

*  
按照小报记者的话说，蔡三公子和王先生见过三面。  
第一面，是三公子二哥儿子的满月礼。  
第二面，是张先生五十九岁的寿宴。  
那日张先生和蔡先生先在书房聊了一会儿，等大家舞跳了两支舞一同走出来，停了萨克斯和歌女，宣布了蔡三公子和张小姐一个月之后办订婚礼。  
第三面，是个天蒙蒙亮的清早。

知道第三面的记者本就来自报道桃色新闻的小报社，几次被人砸了机子烧了底片。  
那一天他倒霉——夜雨连绵，他湿透了衣裳，也没蹲到女演员林小姐私会情郎。雨停了，云散了，他打着呵欠往回走，又没遇到一辆黄包车，只能趟着水来，是真倒霉。  
天色还是粉紫，没被日光照透，显得暧昧而又昏沉。  
说他走运——拐过这个弯，看到不远处茶楼的回廊边两个身影拉扯。定睛一看朝着自己的是俊朗的王子异王先生王大明星，是真走运。  
整条街还睡着，只有廊沿的滴水声，王先生却再清醒不过，他紧皱着眉，压低了声线说话，说的又快又急，像是苦苦挽留，紧拽着对方不撒手。  
这记者看不清楚王先生拉的人是谁，但也足够，王先生一向如清风朗月，左右逢缘，何时有过如此急切的神情？他马上掏出一晚上都没用到的家伙什，不顾水汽，在二人难舍难分的动作之间，摁下了快门。  
“嘭！”  
随着这声音扭过头来的……

这下说不清他是倒霉还是走运了，扭过头来的正是蔡家三公子——蔡徐坤。  
拍了就是拍了，能电光火石之后才反应过来拍了谁这就很难得了。  
蔡三公子明显知道发生了些什么，俊眉一挑，后面的王先生抓住对方凝神的空档又一伸手拉的更深。蔡三公子只好扭头又陷入揪扯。  
这记者赶紧跑了。

一路闭眼跑回家，到家赶紧一口凉水灌下去。  
这是拍了个什么？

单论王先生，谁不想拍出些新星的旖旎，偏就王先生这么多年在这上海滩是“一毛不拔”，按理说他的模样和出名过程少不了些“贵人”的相助，可是捕风捉影的事儿也是没捕捉到风影。  
再论那蔡三……说不得，讲不得，单就蔡先生儿子这一个身份，怎么能跟王大明星这戏子搭上关系？  
这记者懵懵懂懂地想，想的是时局动荡戏子搭上了富绅，想的是妾室出身能有几分手腕和颜色，却完全没想两个男人在清早的廊下拉拉扯扯，究竟是为了什么？  
所以知道这第三面的，只有这个走运不走运都说不清的小报记者。

其实还是走运的。  
他拍了照，想着要不要发，犹豫之间。  
蔡家的三十二口殒命的血案就报出来。  
就是在小记者意外收获的这个雨夜，上到大奶奶沈氏，下到满月礼刚过了的蔡二公子家小少爷，管事的吴总管，婴孩的奶妈，都被突然闯进来的什么人，里里外外，彻彻底底，用子弹，了结了富贵命，连那两个流着一半日本血脉的外甥，也是彼此拥抱着被打穿了头颅。  
红木地板被血洗过一遍，滴滴哒哒从台阶上淋下来，和雨水混在一起。整个上海，从租界到码头，从百乐门到三民路上，蓝眼睛黑眼睛的人都被吓得半死。说那蔡公馆所在的华格臬路的腥味五天不散，路旁的木棉生了黄叶，又开出红的鲜艳诡异的花，是被人血滋养。  
死的太惨，太冤。  
余庆堂三个字再无人提了，华格臬路西边的宅子自此成了一座鬼宅。  
东边的张公馆却不动如山。

只有去会相好的蔡先生和偶然在外过夜的蔡三公子躲过了一劫。

接着便传，蔡三公子指使了这出惨剧。  
你瞧，这一次蔡先生痛失两子，元气大伤，上海再不是蔡家的天下。  
你再瞧，青帮还是那个青帮，只是黄先生自始至终未出面，但那之前名不见经传的张先生，这下便开始显山露水了。  
“那不是他那岳父……啊！”  
“你才反应过来的呀？跟着他娘没进主宅存了恨，趁着巴结住了张先生，害了自己家！”  
“这叫什么，一举两得！上海滩要变天喽，要变天了……”  
街头巷口把这场血案传成了鬼怪惊奇，码头赌场把三十二条人命传成了权力交接，每个人都在猜测真相谎言，想着父子反目兄弟结仇。没人注意张先生和日本人的银行一家接着一家开起来，没人知道张家小姐砸烂了所有物什却还是被锁在房间，大家等着这场订婚礼如期举行，却不知道蔡先生早就带着蔡三公子半夜渡船到香港安了家。

上海早不是当初的上海，青帮内风云突变，恒社五百人尽散。  
春申君三千朱履，百万雄师，不过也落了个命丧棘门，皆是挨了“毋望”二字。蔡先生捡了一条命，于他便是不期而遇的毋望之福了。

哪里来的那么多不期而遇，多得是运筹安排。  
姓汪的姓汪，姓蒋的不敢再姓蒋，胡小姐息影人连夜就被送走，黄先生据传生了不大不小的病。张家小姐听说是生了场大病没几个月便香消玉殒，苦遭丧女之痛的张先生却在背后手掌风云。蔡先生的名字再不被上海人提及，当年他是杀过人还是卖过烟，他那小儿子究竟是哪个美人生的，早就在穷人的汗水和富人的酒水里被遗忘。  
码头上的工人扛着越来越重的麻袋，抬头望去，远处的黑云一层压着一层，快要挨上水面。  
大家都知道，暴雨要来了。

狂风卷着电影院门前的海报，那还是王大明星拍的第二部片子，他分明的眉眼和叶子打着卷，也显得阴翳。

*  
小报记者消息再灵通，说三次也太少了。  
所谓的第一次不是他们初次相见。  
恰巧的第三次也远非离别。  
不过这确实是蔡三公子离开王先生的第三年。

张公子和小妹感情甚笃，小妹死了，能一起回忆的人也成了密友，王先生就成为了张公馆的常客。  
没人知道王先生的钱从哪儿来，现在整个上海都是日本人的天下，电影多是一些情情爱爱，喜欢的多是浓眉大眼的明星，王先生这样清雅俊秀的模样能接的戏很少，但他还是什么季节穿什么牌子，偶尔一身英国花呢配礼帽，不认识的总以为他才是张公子。

又是一年春天，下午，王先生坐着黄包车来张公馆。张少爷的生日会，他是无论如何推脱不掉的。华格臬路西边的木棉被全部砍掉，东边的玉兰已经快抽出叶子，垂坠着花心。  
一片厚实的花瓣落地，黄包车停了下来，爷，到了。  
王先生忽然想起八重樱。

那年他的身份还不是电影明星，舅父给的身份是个在日本厮混的学生。去日本的目的其实就是为了在奈良的那一夜，谁能想到有意外收获。  
认识的几个朋友也都是些大家子弟，这天终于把他带到那个人面前。  
嘿，这就是你想认识的，叫什么？哦，坤坤。  
对，就是这小子，年龄特别小，还不到二十岁，很会玩，有钱，能花钱。  
不知道他爸是谁，我看不是个正经出身——  
嘘，小点声，别被他听到了。

王先生，啊，那时他还是王子异，王子异看过去，那瘦削的身影背对着大家，像是在看着窗外的夜樱品着酒。  
这就是蔡先生那个神秘的小儿子。  
王子异唇边含了一点笑，走过去。

那天说的多是一些无聊无趣的事情，零花钱，新奇玩意儿，妓院里的女人，自家父亲又纳了一房……一群无所事事的公子哥在异国消磨着热血、金钱和低俗的灵魂，与正在疯狂变化的世界离得很远。  
坤坤只是笑着听，偶尔应和一两句，一杯接着一杯的喝。  
王子异看着他，也不说话，偶尔看向窗外。  
窗外是花，花下是河，花瓣随着流水，星星点点，八重樱在夜里泛着亮光，粉上映着紫，红，进了眼里都是一片梦幻。空气中仿佛浮动起一片奇妙的晕影，有水声，有花和花的响动，有味道，暖而柔和，内里却带着冰霜的凉。  
周围的人倏忽没了声音，王子异不解地扭过头来看。  
除了可爱的坤坤弟弟，其他人都趴在桌子上，呼吸悠长。王子异马上反应过来，看向坤坤。  
那双闪亮温和的眸子看过来，抿着唇笑，像个懵懂幼童，口音缓又软糯。  
他们说的太无趣了，我让他们睡会儿，没事的。  
接着他伸出一只白皙的手，轻轻放在王子异颊边。

我们找点快活？

王先生进了张公馆，管家早就见怪不怪，也不给什么好脸。七尺男儿做个戏子，在乱世依附于大人物，长得一副招人的样子，不是什么好人。  
王先生不卑不亢，微微颔首，走到大厅里坐着。  
他早就无所谓了。  
戏子，明星，学生，于他而言只是一个选择的身份。

在日本的那些日子里，两个人沿着河边走，在樱花树下接吻，花瓣掩映他的眼神，那只属于王子异和坤坤。  
一天，给他传了个口信，只是一句“下次再见”，就不见了踪影，他也不急，回以微笑。  
不久，舅父的一封信也让他回了上海。  
舅父姓戴，正是大名鼎鼎但却无人敢提的戴先生。说是舅父，倒不如说是支持他从小长到大的人。他本就无父无母，自懂事以来就在养在舅父身边，警卫员教拳脚和枪械，还有专门的老师指导一些基本的特务素养。  
但他并不是军统，他只属于舅父一人，杀那些舅父需要他杀的人，偷那些舅父需要他偷的信。舅父给他姓名，给他身份，给他存在的意义和理由。  
你要有自己的生活，子异。舅父很瘦，说话的时候带一两声咳嗽。  
有自己的生活会让你更真实。  
他深深地点头，是，舅父。  
这次安排你去做个工作，不好做。  
什么？  
有人教你，你要好好做。舅父并没有回答。  
是，舅父。  
他又深深点头。

他才见得胡小姐，胡小姐那么好看，但是始终带着愁，他不明白，眼底总是含着笑意，胡小姐说，子异，你这个样子没办法当演员的呀，更是没办法和我搭戏。  
他不明白，怎么去模仿也不得要领。胡小姐淡淡地，还是愁云绕在眉间，眼底含着哀婉，那你想想你想见却见不到的那个人。  
我总能见到他，而且马上就要见到了。  
胡小姐笑笑，这个世上，见到了也难说以后，谁能说的准呢？  
谁能说的准呢？  
他才想起那个夜晚，细小的花瓣落在水面上，没有声音，那个人说我们找点快活，最后却走得无声无息。他又想起自己被人左右的身份和存在，他可以杀人，但他能守护人吗？  
就是你那舅父，胡小姐点起一支烟，烟气带着苦意说出来，也没什么话敢肯定的。

胡小姐带他去试镜，他拿下了和胡小姐最终殉情的男主角。  
自此，王子异成了王大明星，王先生，一双含着悲又带着春情的眼，让人陷进去就出不来。

王先生在张公馆大厅的玻璃窗前拿着酒杯站了很久，窗外暮色渐浓。  
今天他穿了件有点厚重的板丝呢西装，显得庄重又板正，飒爽的腰线又引了不少外国本国太太小姐的目光。他对着这些灼灼的眼神都只回了浅笑，穿这件西装只是为了遮掩腰间勃朗宁手枪。  
好久没杀过人，今天竟然要在这么多人面前动手。  
舅父知道了大概只会冷冷地看他一眼。  
只是这一眼也看不到了。

当个演员倒是很合他的心意，能穿好看衣服能拿不少票子，剧本大多是凄风苦雨，每当导演一喊开始，他马上将心思拉回日本的那几个夜晚，那些快活。只是舅父照样派任务给他，那时特别行动处刚刚开张，据说处长夫人最是爱看他的电影。  
一个名字，一件东西，一个期限，具体怎么做全由他发挥。  
他根本不知道他完不成会怎样，因为他总能完成。只有一个任务，停滞了。  
——靠蔡三了解蔡家在日情况，期限依时局而定——  
蔡先生不是什么好人，青帮做的恶事更是数不胜数，只是对于民国，对于戴先生，他绝对是一顶一的忠诚，因为蔡先生没忘了自己的民族，和日本人划得干干净净，和那些北方人也没有关系。  
只是他姓蒋姓汪，舅父总想有个保证什么的。那么这个神秘的小儿子便是最好的依托了。

这个小儿子果然就又出现在他眼前。  
那其实是他们第二次相见。  
那次见过隔了一天便有人传来口信，约在青莲阁相见，等王先生去了才发现，这不是单纯吃茶的地方，后面连着一间间厢房，而他去的就是厢房。  
初入便看到蔡三公子趴在桌子上吃点心，含着一半，握着一半。  
王先生含笑走过去，俯身问，吃什么呢？  
那含着的一半点心就进了自己嘴里，三公子眨眨眼，你尝尝呢？

甜，真甜。  
甜的是花心中的一点蜜，更是寻蜜的过程。须得温柔，沾了枕下的香膏，轻拢慢捻，揉得那花瓣次第绽开，催得那花蕊凝出一手的蜜液，再嵌进去，一次一次去探，流的越多就越香甜。最后结出一颗果来，撷在手心里，化在心里，又热又软。  
只是化开是热，那身子做完却还是盖着一层寒凉。

王先生懂这些，他本是靠身体和手法完成工作，可是他却像是被引导了。那身体算不上熟练，却让他上了瘾，着了魔。像是故事里被狐仙夺了心智的书生，被画皮吞了心的家主，当初说是找点快活，总算找到大快活。  
花精狐媚也像如此这般？不见得。

此时张公子从楼梯上下来，郁郁寡欢，小妹死后他就性情大变。作为酒会的主角他只是对着众人举了举杯。  
厅里的人也没把心放他身上，张先生是商行会长，是银行协会理事，更是现在青帮的老大，这傻儿子的生日不过是个献宝的机会。尤其张先生近来沾了点风寒，深居简出，今天便是见他的好机会。  
张公子看到王先生，点点头走下来。

那年张先生五十九岁寿宴，也就是传的第二次照面，王先生本来是不准备去的。  
张公子一再要求，说是有大事宣布，再三劝他去。  
那几日他白天拍戏，下午便陪着三公子听戏喝茶，聊聊福建新送来的红茶不错，这点心粗糙了些，要不就是去看电影，两个人包个场，窝在一起。  
只是看一会儿就唇贴唇，面贴面，手也游到不该在的地方，该解开的不该解开的都解开。  
他也奇怪，这么个刚刚回来的纨绔子弟怎么有这么多闲时，那天蔡三公子也在他怀里扭过来汗淋淋的脸说，明天是张叔叔生日，必须要去的。  
王公子才又找张公子要了帖子。

就听到了蔡三公子和张小姐要订婚的消息。  
三公子穿一身雪白的白畔叽西装，精致文雅，右手挽着张小姐，一步步从张公馆台阶上走下来。笑的宛如晴空皓月，张小姐也羞的满面红霞。  
张公子站在王先生身侧，拍着王先生的肩膀，诶！我说你没来错吧！我小妹要嫁人了！  
王先生跟着身边人一起鼓掌，未发一言。

入夜，又约在青莲阁，王先生还没走进去就问，你要娶张家小妹？  
对啊，怎么，你这好哥哥舍不得？他脸上又是那种小孩子才会有的微笑，背后是雕花红木床，幔子上绣着戏水鸳鸯。  
王先生一步步走近，紧接着伸手钳紧蔡三公子的手腕，细白的手腕马上显出红印，再后便揽住腰，接着堵上唇，解衣裤。王先生面上是寒霜，什么话都没有，蔡三公子被碰到的一瞬间变没了骨头，在他的掌间化开，流淌。  
这也不够，亵裤褪了就直接插进去，只觉得掌间的身体一层冰冷的汗，滑腻的大腿因为痉挛变得僵硬，摸上去真的像是什么精怪，也许一切都是幻术造的梦，他本就是妖。王先生想，对，他就是妖。  
那他多想斩妖除魔。  
他便用下身的利刃一寸一寸碾着他，他想听这妖痛的呜咽，又想听他舒服的叹息，让他求饶间消去这些法术，还自己一片神思清明。  
怎么可能。  
他什么都不给他，他是痛的，也被快感扼住身体长久地战栗，但他什么声音都没有，没有呜咽和叹息，没有变回原形，只有汗细细密密地渗出来。  
他伏在他身上，自然看不到他紧咬的嘴唇，他突然懂他了，他就是忍着，强迫自己比谁都乖巧，心里却比谁都冷漠倨傲，瞧不上凡人的一切。  
他也想对他冷漠倨傲起来。  
可是他舍不得。

心上舍不得，身上舍得，汁水半天才泌出，却带了丝缕的血，翻过身来嘴唇上满是灰白的齿痕，王先生此刻突然懂了胡小姐眼底的那种哀婉，那种愁和苦，他下身像是滚水，凶狠伤人，心里却全是寒冷的酸涩，又胀又满，他停了动作，抱住蔡三公子。  
坤坤。  
都是强忍疼痛逼出的汗，但他用气息更多的声音说，没事啊，子异。

再后来又是像前些日子那样听戏喝茶，吃点心，看电影。  
直到有一天舅父唤他去，说了些事情。

王先生马上又来青莲阁找蔡三公子。缠绵云雨，蔡三公子也发现了王先生的心不在焉，他轻轻问，你心里——？  
王先生先一步点头，恳切满溢，你跟我走吧。  
蔡三公子像是孩童，一双清亮的眸含着月光歪着看过来，跟你去哪儿。  
王先生眼里却闪过一阵灰败，去哪里呢，去重庆吧，对去重庆。  
三公子还是凝神看着他，好像对于他一个在上海炙手可热的明星说出“去重庆”三个字并不意外。  
重庆意味着什么，谁都明白。  
去那里做什么。  
对啊，去那里做什么，去了那里他还能当他的大明星他还能当他的纨绔吗？王先生此刻再没了镜头前的自若，这惊慌不是装出来的，他是真的被问住了，去重庆干甚？  
蔡三公子就看着这翩翩郎君皱紧了眉，箍着腰的双臂滚烫坚硬，越收越紧，他被搂的喘不过气，但也只是抬手用指尖去拨弄王先生双眉间的褶，看着那眉下含着困苦的双眼。  
还伴着轻缓的语气，没事，子异。  
时局……  
沉默许久说了两个字。  
一个电影明星最不该说的两个字。  
时局要变了，你父亲不能……怕是不能，护你周全。  
多可笑，一个电影明星，一个戏子，和青帮老大的公子说“你父亲不能护你周全”。那么他就能？谁又能护谁的周全？  
坤坤，我……和我去重庆吧。  
到底没有底气说出“我护你周全”，三公子听完柔和地笑了笑，那笑还是像他这个人一样，外面看着浓艳热闹，内里却是凉的。他张开手掌贴上王先生的脸，指尖是热的，掌心又是凉的，腿又交缠到一起，绵软的肌肤轻触着欲望，这里是热的。  
心却是凉的。  
坤坤……我——  
唇还是热的。  
王先生想把话说完，那舌却化成了灵活的小鱼，留恋完齿间留恋上耳垂，颈侧，长腿也缠上去，黏腻的湿也贴上来。  
我——  
子异，快，进来，我想要你。  
他捉着他的手去触自己的臀缝，都好湿了，难道还不够吗……  
便立即覆上去了。

夜，窗棂传来敲打的声响，是雨，打的不急却密。雷声在远处滚动，像是压抑的呻吟和难耐的喘息。  
仲夏的雨，水是暖的，一点点浇灌着，从头到脚，都被浸透了。  
什么都别说。  
都别说了子异。  
天却要凉了。

张公子走到近前，问几点到的，王先生答，刚到，两个人也没什么话可说。世事变得太快，当初只知道去寻开心，喝酒玩乐，短短三年，张家完全替代了蔡家，张公子却再不见笑容。张公子看来王先生仿佛什么都没变，还是当年那个初入上海滩的样子，眼里春风，唇边笑意。倒是对他小妹是真情真意，自小妹死后，再没见哪家小姐和王先生如兄妹般亲密。  
王先生问，伯父呢？  
他？张公子不屑地哼了一声，和日本人在书房说话。  
这样。王先生缓缓点了点头。

原来那天舅父唤他过去，是直接告诉他，收拾收拾上海的事情准备去重庆，新的身份已经准备好，是国民政府立法院人事处的科员。  
他不明白，蔡先生没调查清楚，张先生刚刚开始，为什么要走？  
东北已经彻底是日本人的了，下一步就是北京。舅父捏了捏眉心。汪和总统不是一条心，迟早要把南边搞得乱七八糟。  
舅父，这可是上海啊。  
上海又如何，你不是已经知道张背着蔡在和日本人谈银行的事吗？  
难道？  
他们之间会最先处理，所以，收拾收拾你的那些事情，十日后，坐飞机去重庆。

他一个没身份，没存在的人，护谁周全？  
王先生越想那点尊严越是碎的七零八落，自出生以来第一次恨上自己，眼底没了平稳，只有憋仄的心境像雨一样折磨了他一夜，他就折磨了蔡三公子一夜。他幻想他昏过去，这样就能悄无声息把他带走。  
但是蔡家这位公子的心又比谁都要执拗，几次都以为他困倦地阖上了眼，再看还是那水汽弥漫的眼眸望着自己。雨停了，天也见亮，那双长腿因为情爱的酷刑而轻轻颤抖，人也蜷成小小的一团。  
再流不出任何了。  
王先生疼惜的心起来，他欺负的太紧了，真疯了竟然如此纵容自己。想抱上去，哄着睡一会儿，却听到对方沙哑的声音。  
帮我穿衣服，我要回家去。  
再睡一会儿吧坤坤。  
不，我要回家。

送到半路又动了心思，就发生了记者拍到的那幕。廊下珠成串，依依难别离。王先生不想让他走，一夜过去还是执着。  
不要回家去，坤坤，和我走，离开那个家。  
他不说话，只是用力要夺回自己的衣袖。  
坤坤……！  
仍是没什么用。  
袖子被他夺了去，走回去的身影别扭的很，王先生知道他越走越远了。  
然后那一夜蔡家发生了什么，全上海的人都知道了。

王先生不急张先生什么时候出现，他知道今天现场来了什么人，76号的处长始终在舞厅带着自家夫人跳舞，张先生总要出来会会这位重要人物。  
他小口抿着红酒，不是什么好酒，和蔡家的酒差得多，张是张，蔡是蔡，张终究不如蔡。他转个身准备去再拿一杯，不小心碰到了一位穿着和服的日本女子，对方谦恭地行礼用日语回了句不好意思，王先生当然听懂了，但他此刻是明星，只能用回一句，抱歉。  
日本女人转身离开，短短的接触，只记得她高高的发髻，两朵娇小的艳红唇瓣格外鲜亮。  
王先生眯了眯眼。  
这不是个普通人。  
他的西装口袋里多了东西。

他们最后一次见面，是在蔡家血案之后三天。  
之前托人穿了口信，不要再去青莲阁，王先生虽然是担心，也只能做好自己现在的身份。白天仍是拍戏，晚上偶尔和那些富家公子哥们相约。  
他能做什么？出了这样大的事，蔡三公子被唾弃到肮脏不堪，他也什么都不能做。竟然还敢妄言想护他周全？  
王子异啊王子异，螳臂当车，自不量力。  
最后见是在公共租界的自家宅子，仆人来报已经是深夜，王先生马上知道是他，下楼去看，跟着来人过了一个街口，就看到了他。  
蔡三公子一身便利的衬衣紧腿裤，马甲掐的他腰更纤弱，一看到他便笑。恋人历经变故再见总该拥抱，他俩却只是走的稍微近了些，手也没有牵，只是眼睛勾着眼睛。  
对不起呀，子异。  
坤坤，你还好吗？  
几乎是同时出声。  
我还好，我要走啦。  
他眨眨眼，接着说，是张啸林和日本人勾结，杀了我全家。  
王先生想说我知道，我一早就猜到，也没有说，这是既定的事情，却也不能草草概括三十多条人命。  
他就点了点头。  
所以我要和我父亲去香港了，今夜就坐船。  
……好。  
蔡三公子走得近了点，像是要用眼留住王先生的容貌，然后用气息含混地说，不能和你去重庆了……

他也想过。  
原来他真的想过，和自己去重庆。  
自己什么都没有，没有身份，没有存在的意义，但这个像妖精一样伶俐的人也曾有那么一瞬，想过和自己一起。  
甚至一开始的相识，只是个幌子，是个任务，他还是有过托付于自己的想法。  
王先生低下头，鼻腔涌进一阵酸，还是又干又涩，回了句。  
也好。

王先生根据纸条上的文字，寻到张公馆后院的花窖。张小姐生前曾邀请他来过这里看她侍弄花草，美人死后花也全死了，早成了下人放杂物的地方，到处都是木耙，扫帚和盛火油的废桶。

自那一夜离别。花不是花，再无色泽浓淡气味芬芳，月不是月，皎洁不过是带着寒意的惨淡。  
他依旧是翩翩佳公子，却在心里含着恨。  
恨舅父，恨日本人，恨黄蔡张，恨张小姐，恨张公子，恨蔡家全家，恨张家全家……  
甚至恨早就去重庆投奔舅父的胡小姐，只怪她说，这个世上，见到了也难说以后，谁能说的准。  
见到了也难说再见，他克制不住地想，就算再见，自己拿什么见？  
也恨那个离开的人，为何走之前还要来见，还要说什么，不能去重庆。  
最恨自己，恨自己是自己，恨自己什么都没有，恨自己甚至在最后一面都没能搂搂他，亲那面颊一下。往后的每一夜都是回忆过往的夜，都是恨意加深的夜，他拒绝了送来的机票，无视了舅父再三的催促，直到舅父上了76号的第一暗杀名单再不能来上海见他。  
他成了一枚弃子，留在这个被日本人制作出的虚假哄骗的城市里。

他拿走最后一把扫帚，推开了门。  
今夜无月，身边无花。  
可是，皓月升空，银白光芒洒了眼前的一片，八重樱细碎的花瓣为风点染了微醺的脸，丁香幽幽飘来，紫藤萝舒展地发出了声音。  
对啊，这个世上，谁能说得准？  
谁能说得准，你想见的那个人，突然就出现在你面前。

蔡三公子一身粗布长袍站在花窖里。  
更瘦了，袍子里空荡荡的，他眼睛还是那么亮，但没笑。

王先生掩面，他该说什么，总算见到，可是为什么，偏偏是这一天？  
他的眼睛来回看着眼前人，不是幻想，他踟蹰着是否向前，蔡三公子却快步走都面前，一双手握上来，掌心很热。  
子异，是我。  
坤坤……你为什么……  
你不要杀他，子异，你不要杀他。  
原来他都知道，王先生苦笑着摇头，我必须杀他……这是我的任务……  
你这不是因为戴先生！  
第一次，蔡三公子在他面前喊出来。

别为了我，害自己。  
王先生松开了回握的手，原来他还是不知道。

*  
蔡三公子。  
这个身份，蔡家大奶奶是认的，蔡家招商局的大公子是认的，蔡家上下三十多口是认的。照顾自己的姆妈是知道的，以此为荣觉得自己伺候的是什么大人物。小报记者是晓得的，整个青帮的人是承认的……整个上海的人都是相信的。  
不信的也只有他蔡徐坤本人罢了。

说是父亲，那是上海滩头号人物，青帮老大，公董局华董，整个上海所有的人，所有的事都在他的眼皮底下，都得过他的心里，手里。  
所以不信，因为他和自己说，想当我的儿子，需要你自己努力。  
猎犬抓野兔，父亲扔给猎犬一条兔腿，扭过头和刚满十岁的自己说，正是因为它抓了兔子，才能得到一只兔腿。  
你若是能像它这么优秀，父亲就给你你想要的一切。

他模样好身子弱，脑子灵光的很，最会讨好人、惹人怜爱的把戏。除了父亲不曾施舍除了钱以外的感情，其他人都愿意。这很好，他不喜欢练武，不喜欢费力，自有人帮他去做。  
那是承蒙过父亲大恩的人，有差点辍学的留洋学生，现在进了政府；有父母无钱安葬的女子，又进了妓院；还有在洋人工厂被机器卷了条胳膊的工人，被送到别人家当娈童的男孩。这些人敬重父亲，更疼爱经常和父亲一起出现的他。他从未对烧烂的脸，被阉割的下身皱过眉苦过脸，他们都说三公子真是好，世道再乱，也要拼了命护着三公子周全。  
蔡先生更是好，带着自家儿子来看他们，没有把他们当外人看。  
蔡三公子当然明白带他来看的意义，他在想自己究竟是什么情况下被父亲收养的呢？他不过是比这些人幸运一点。所以他要勤奋，要努力，他要当跑的最快的狗，要父亲在这上海如帝王，如太阳。  
十三岁，工人罢工。父亲在饭店和所谓的工人代表，实际是个北方来的男人谈，喝茶吃点心，他和手下的马夫去看那男人所谓的夫人。北方来的人真的粗鄙，装都都装不出个先生太太样。那男人榛子酥栗子酥之间挑来挑去，只知道打太极，说什么没绑工人。那假太太端不出半分矜持，见是个俊秀少年送来的玉镯，便用双手的指尖捏走，一下上了自己的胳膊。可惜男人太极打的太久，父亲那边派来的车摁了两声喇叭，就让马夫卸了那女人一条胳膊送去饭店。  
玉镯才刚被温热。  
十四岁，码头突然来了批不知来路不知去处的货，政府的人只知道护着，码头管事也搬出了洋人。父亲本不想在意，戴先生那边却传下话来要求想办法转给他，这便兵分两路。父亲明面周旋，送礼请客，但总有势力在压着。他走暗，调查来去承办商行的主责人有点隐秘的喜好，那就做个局，该下药下药，该找人找人。主责人睁眼看到满身青紫伤痕的凄惨男孩，早吓破了胆，那批中统的货就在一重又一重人的注视下转了道，也成了父亲给军统的投名状。  
他做父亲的暗，从细微开始，构筑父亲名下——“上海”这座帝国，夜晚的秩序。  
十五岁，据说失踪已久的姑父出现在奈良，他就带着几个家仆模样的人过去。看似当着消磨时间金钱的富少爷，实则一直在找机会杀掉这个曾经进入他们家族的日本特务。

最近可能有戴先生身边的人去找你……  
找我？找我做什么父亲？  
找你了解我罢了，没什么大事。  
那还挺好玩的。  
你这孩子。

确实好玩，一个模样这样俊的好男人，为什么找自己来，却要了解父亲？  
看他那眼神，分明是对自己含着情带着意，这样的人也能做狗？还是他对谁都如此？  
蔡三公子不懂了，狗与狗还有这么多区别。  
被人称作坤坤的蔡三公子，在一片八重樱的盛景中，喝着酒，在心里笑，不如找点快活。

快活，从前种种都叫快乐，每天日常都是生活，可是自那时起，这东西有了形，快活，在一起就是快活，触到肌肤就是更快活，唇舌相接那是极致快活。  
既然跟自己是个长活计，那还会再见。再见决不能仅止步于此，问了相识的相公，原来是这般那般，准备了香膏，约了青莲阁。  
销蚀骨体，腐化灵魂。被他抚弄把玩为什么想推开又动不了？被他发狠顶弄为什么又痛又想要更多？灭顶，什么叫灭顶，那是被释放和被充满的一瞬间，忘记了自己是谁，自己要做什么，整个世界只有自己，和这个与自己身体相连接的男人。  
灭顶的快感能让自己的身份和这世间都化为乌有吧。

谁也没探究过除了快活以外的关系，谁也没点破究竟是什么身份。蔡三公子和王先生，茶馆和饭店，花园和电影院，活像聊斋的前几页。  
接下来，不是妖吃人，就该是人杀妖。可是在这里，妖不安生，也放不开人；人足够狠，单单对这妖就舍不得，稍微狠过一点，就要罚自己，既狠的太过，又恨没狠下来。  
蔡三公子无论被怎么对待也是柔柔地回，子异，没事啊。  
听到去重庆，是情理之中更是意料之中，可是均在情理和意料之外的，是自己动了去的心思。  
他早就在害怕自己了，面上越是柔，气性越是硬，心里越是犹疑和怕。这下怎么办？这下该做什么？

该离开了。无论如何。这世界上只剩他和父亲，他依旧要当父亲的暗。张啸林想当日本人的狗就去当吧，父亲是父亲，父亲是这上海的王，不会当任何人的狗。  
去香港，依旧有家业，日本攻占上海只是迟早的事，这是保全蔡氏的最上乘之道。一切都那么合情合理。去见他也无妨。  
让他断了念想，让他快去重庆，有戴先生的隐蔽，他也不会有事。  
他们都能护自己周全。

来香港两年多了，派去盯王先生的人每天还能汇报，还是之前那样生活，他要求巨细无靡，就像他还在他身边。  
他为什么一直没走？反而和张家越发密切，这是为了谁？戴先生说要安排人除掉张啸林，找父亲知会一声，也算顺带报个仇。父亲开始只是简单和他交代了几句，最后却带了几句话：  
杀他的人，就是那个演电影的，知道你和他是好友，戴先生让告诉你。  
只是这个事情，也是他自己找戴先生要的，戴先生觉得可惜。  
他还没听完就跪了下来，对着父亲，恳求父亲回戴先生，不要让王子异去杀张啸林。

不要让他去走那条必死的路。

蔡先生看着他，磕了磕烟杆。  
你是我的狗，他是戴先生的狗，我现在……也不过是戴先生的狗罢了。你让我去同戴先生讲这样的话？  
他跪着。蔡先生看着他，突然想起他早死的母亲。那令自己深爱的女人就是这样，头沉的低，背却挺的直，带着背弃眼前人的自责和一腔孤傲，面上流下一连串的泪来。

蔡三公子沉默许久，回了一句。  
可他、可子异从未把我当狗。  
我也不曾……我是动了真心。  
什么时候开始的？

什么时候开始的……香港没有春天，夜里纱帐闷得出了湿热，他醒来只摸到塌上都是冷汗。还是冷，没了贴着他脊背的胸膛，那胸膛下面是稳稳跳动的心脏，心脏舒张间是热的血。  
走得那天他看着他低下头，半天说了句，也好。“好”字拖得长了些，像一声叹息。他也在心里叹口气，希望他能说句别的，也是奢望而已。  
他想带自己走，他会为了自己和别人订婚生气，他会折磨他一个晚上，折磨的时候每一次抚摸又饱含疼惜。  
从什么时候开始的？  
初识那天，笑容下面是同类的气息。  
护彼此周全听起来不可思议，到底，也可以舔舐伤口，也可以试一试。

看他回答不了，蔡先生笑了一声，罢了。  
罢了，你不想他去送死，那就你去吧。无论如何张啸林一定要死，这是戴先生的意思，也是我蔡家三十多口的意思。  
父亲的意思是……让我去？  
你原来手下的人还能用，若你能做到，就不必他去了。  
那父亲，那父亲怎么办？  
他还跪着，急地挪到蔡先生面前，那双眼也是急切的，只是压了一点难以确信的喜。  
蔡先生站起身，叹了口气，坤儿，你足够优秀了，父亲给你你想要的。  
只是你知道，上海已经不是当初，张家不会放过你。而他……戴先生也不会任他妄为。语毕，甩了下袖子，出了厅堂。

于是他就来了，时隔三年，见到了这个本不该见的人，在这个不该见面的夜。  
多的话说不得，他也不知道拦不拦得住，只能急切地说，不要动手，你不要送死啊。  
王先生笑出了悲戚，坤坤，我只有杀了他，你才能再回上海。你还不懂我吗？  
我这么一个没有存在的人，也想为自己的心念，为自己的人做点事。我保护不了你，我的命也是舅父的，我能为你做的事情就只有杀了他。  
蔡三公子摇头，我不要你做这些，这里有多少青帮的杀手，有多少日本人，你杀了他不可能全身而退。  
那我求求你，给我一个为你死的机会，好不好？  
王先生用最宠溺最温柔的语调哄着，像是从前那些个缱绻的夜，让我用自己的死换你周全好不好？  
蔡三公子盯住这个可笑又可悲的男人，后退了两步，说了句，好。

蔡三公子变戏法似的掏出一盒火柴，王先生还没反应过来，他就划了一根扔了出去。沾染了火油的木耙和扫帚一下着了，火苗腾地起来。  
坤坤！  
张家人如果看到我在这里，一定不会放过我。  
王子异，你去杀他吧，我在这里等张家人来杀我，如何？

这个妖精！  
王先生再无矜持和优雅，他气得身体发抖，腰间的勃朗宁手枪变得滚烫，他真想在这里一枪崩了蔡徐坤！  
那眉眼又像初识那样浓艳轻浮，粗布袍像是变成了纱，身影妩媚了许多，撩拨的他怒气更胜。  
反正你要么带我出去——  
要么就一起死。

火舌叫嚣着热，远处传来杂乱的脚步声。眼前人依旧如同当年。  
他还是赢不了。  
妖惑了人心。

*  
阳光刺眼，空气干的憋出了燥，王子异掂了掂肩膀上的水壶，还有两口。  
牛车上颠簸了大半天，蔡徐坤的身子骨早就承受不住，一路昏昏睡睡，没睁多久的眼。

陕北和上海太不一样，没有花，没有月，风也粗糙。他们二人已经三天没有洗澡，黑色的棉袍变的黄灰。  
赶牛车的老人扭头喊了句，大意是快到了。  
王子异轻轻拍了拍蔡徐坤的胳膊，坤坤，醒醒，快到了。  
蔡徐坤粘满了砂砾的睫毛抖动了几下，睁开了眼。  
到哪儿？  
王子异被这梦话逗笑了，你说到哪儿？

到哪儿？  
天下之大，多的是风月无边的逍遥人间。  
与谁？  
人和人之间，不是缘就是劫。  
弱水三千，偏就指这一瓢饮。生逢乱世，谁也不能信誓旦旦，说护谁周全。岁月里惊鸿一瞥，时过境迁也放不下，仅凭着一腔执念。

蔡徐坤好像还是没有睡醒，偎过来，咂了下嘴。  
你在这儿，哪儿都好。

-全文完-


End file.
